An Unbeatable Team
by BlackCorp
Summary: Sequel to Diplomatic Immunity. After their latest mission, a brooding Logan ponders his relationship with Kitty. Please note that this story is not suitable for minors as it contains sexual content.


Logan stood and looked out the window of the bedroom he shared with Kitty at the Xavier Institute. He wore only a pair of white boxers. His stout yet muscular body showed signs of the many battles he had fought with scars covering his hairy body. He looked to be deep in thought as Kitty awoke and looked over at him. She smiled as she took in the sight of him in full moonlight as it shined through the window. She knew most people only saw the rough and tough exterior of this grizzled ex-solider. She, however, knew he had a softer side which was reserved only for her.

"What's the matter Logan? Why are you brooding like this?"

"Chuck should have never sent you undercover like that, not when dealing with a rapist like Sheik Basir. Any number of things could have gone wrong and did."

"But you and the rest of the team where there for me. Isn't that what you always taught me? That we have to have each other's backs?" As she slid out of the bed, she wore a thin red nightie. Slowly she walked across the room and wrapped her arms around her beau as she softly kissed the back of his neck.

"Logan, don't do this to yourself. I don't blame you for what happened."

"Maybe you should. What kind of life is this for such beautiful, young girl like you? You could do so much better than a broken down old solider like me."

She turned him around and looked up at him with her big hazel eyes with a look that always melted his tough guy heart as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I don't want to do better, Logan. I love you and that will never change. Besides, I chose this life. You never forced it on me. I know there will be risks, but I'm willing to take them as long as I have you by my side. Together we're an unbeatable team, don't you think?"

"You got that right, darling."

Logan leaned down and pulled Kitty tight against him as he pressed his lips to hers in a hungry, passionate kiss. They kissed with raw animal passion as both snaked their tongues into the other's mouth. Kitty moaned deeply into her lover's mouth as she melted into his embrace. Her fingernails dug into his back as she clung tighter to him. Logan's hands ran up and down Kitty's back as he massaged every inch of her backside. As they broke the kiss, both stood there breathless for a moment before she looked up at him with love in her eyes.

"Logan, you and Bobby were there for me last night and made sure I came home safe. I'm moving on. Can you do the same for me please?"

"I'll try, darling. It is just hard to get the vision of Sheik Basir standing over your unconscious body out of my mind."

"I know what will get your mind off such negative thoughts."

She took him by the hand and dragged him over to the bed where she sat on the edge. Slowly she pulled down his boxers and allowed his manhood to pop free from its restraints. She giggled as she slowly stroked him, listening to his moans of pleasure as her hands made their way up and down his hardening shaft. She leaned forward and gave him a quick lick with her tongue as she enjoyed the sound of his pleasure filled moans.

"You like this don't you, baby? Well, guess what? There is a lot more to come because your little pussy cat is really horny."

She slowly engulfed his manhood between her warm, wet lips. Slowly she sucked as if it were a lollipop and enjoyed every inch as it vanished down her throat. She sucked hard as she ravished his manhood with her tongue as he moaned loudly. He ran his fingers through her hair as he gently pushed her head down on him. After a few more minutes of this, he pulled out of her mouth and laid her back on the bed where he removed her nightie and panties.

"Your turn darling."

Leaning down, he kissed her with hot passion as his hands reached down and squeezed her breast. Their tongues darted around in each other's mouths as he squeezed her breast and pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She moaned in his mouth as he played with her mounds of flesh. He slowly began to kiss down her neck and on to her shoulder. From there, he trailed down to her breast. He blew his hot breath on her right nipple before he took it in his mouth and sucked with his lips. Meanwhile, he fondled her other breast with his hands. She moaned in a loud, raspy voice as he did this.

"Logan, oh Logan, oh, Logan."

He bit down on her nipple, which caused her to cry out in pleasure. He repeated this process on her left breast before he trailed down her chest and stomach with a series of kisses. He reached the soft wet mound between her legs and planted a soft kiss, which caused a soft moan to escape her lips. Slowly, he licked her wet mound as he took his time to lick over her sensitive clitoris. This caused her moans to reach an animal like crescendo, as he was an expert at cunnilingus. She ran her fingers through his hair as he licked all around her most sensitive areas. Once he felt she was fully aroused, he moved up and pinned her shoulders down.

"Get ready darling because here it comes."

"Oh God, Logan."

She screamed at the top of her lungs as he plunged deep inside of her. Logan grinned to himself and thought, "It's a good thing the rooms are sound proof around here." He began to thrust harder and deeper, knowing all too well that she liked when he played rough. He let go of her shoulders and she lifted up and clung to him. She buried her face in his neck and bit into his flesh and he began to pound her harder and faster. She dug her teeth into his flesh as he moaned with an animal like growl. He thrust deep inside her as he felt his climax fast approaching. Then all at once, they both felt their orgasms as they achieved climax at the same moment. In the aftermath, Logan rolled over and Kitty lay there and rested her head on her lover's chest as he gently stroked her hair.

"Logan, promise me something."

"Yes, darling?"

"Never leave me."

"I'll never leave you darling. After all, I love ya."

He leaned down as kissed his beloved Kitty and they spent the rest of the night in each others arms.


End file.
